Secret Santa...
by Strategos
Summary: Raine: Merry Christams Rainey! n_n; Sorry it took me awhile to Upload it. I wasn't on the Internet yesterday. It screwed up. *kicks Internet* Hope ya like it! To everyone else: Read and Revie and you get a Cracker!


Secret Santa.  
  
Dark Angele  
  
Dedicated to Raine Ishida  
  
Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and may the Pink Moo Moos be with you! n_n  
  
  
  
  
  
Zell was happy. Today, he was going Christmas Shopping with Matron and the other children.  
  
She had even let him bring along a few friends, of course, this being his good friends, Angele and Raine.  
  
Not only that, but today, they could go visit Santa Claus! The REAL Santa Claus! Zell knew he could even sit on his lap, and Matron would get a picture for him!  
  
So today was going to be a good day. Little did he know exactly how good it would be.  
  
~*~  
  
"There's NO way a chicken wuss gets ta sit in the front seat!" Little Seifer glared over at Zell, who already had the door open and was ready to sit down.  
  
It didn't take much for Seifer to get the reaction he wanted. "Woo hoo hoo! What did you call me, Seifer?!" the blonde boy tensed, stomping his foot on the ground.  
  
Matron came out just in time to stop the fight. Little Quistis behind her, holding the shopping list for Edea.  
  
"Listen, boys. Don't fight. If you must act so silly, then you can stay here and not come along. Your decision, boys." Matron told them, in a stern, 'don't mess with me' voice.  
  
It ended up with Little Zell in front and Seifer, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, Squall, Raine, and Angele squished in the back seats.  
  
"Stop ELBOWING me!" Angele roared, socking Seifer, who was unfortunate enough to have to sit beside her.  
  
"I'm NOT," he yelled back.  
  
"I can't breath! You guys are squishing me! Squall, move over, or I'll get Irvy to beat you up!"  
  
".Whatever."  
  
"You think Santa has Cow Boy elves or something?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"STOP ELBOWING ME, YOU TURKEY!"  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Hey, why isn't Wolfy here, anyway?"  
  
"BECAUSE SHE HATES CHRISTMAS!"  
  
".Who could hate Christmas?"  
  
"I JUST SAID WOLFY COULD!"  
  
".Whatever."  
  
Matron sighed instinctively. Something told her this trip was going to be a loud (not to mention long) trip.  
  
~*~  
  
"YAY! We're here! We're here!" Selphie grinned, jumping up and down in her seat, pounding on the windows.  
  
"Can I see?" Raine asked, her beloved Teddy bear in her lap.  
  
Selphie grinned, nodding. "Sure! I'm done looking anyway! Go ahead." She pushed out of the way, allowing the girl with the Teddy Bear to switch her spots.  
  
"How many people do you think are in there.?" Raine questioned in an awe-struck voice.  
  
Angele, hearing the question, and it being unanswered, piped up. "Fifteen MILLION!"  
  
This comment made Raine only stare harder. "I thought fifteen million was a lot bigger.."  
  
"It isn't at all! There are fifteen million people in there, I bet."  
  
Little Seifer opened the door, having Raine, Selphie, and Angele toppling over him to get out.  
  
Angele stuck her arms in the air, prancing about excitedly. "Lookee! I'm FREE! I'm FREE! Seifer was beginning to stink in there!"  
  
The taller blonde boy glared, scrunching his nose. "It's called soap, Angele."  
  
~*~  
  
Zell's big blue eyes widened upon entering the huge building. There were people everywhere, drifting in and out of stores, bags and boxes in their arms.  
  
Matron led the group of children to a few benches, sitting them down. "Alright, children. Since we cannot possibly afford for each of us to get a present for everyone else, we'll be doing Secret Santa this year."  
  
Irvine lifted a tanned hand, raising an eyebrow. "What's a 'Secret Santa'?"  
  
Raine stood up, smiling shyly. "I know the answer to that one. We all put our names in a hat, or bag, or something, then each of us draws out a name. Whoever's name you get, that's who you're buying a present for."  
  
The girl, still clutching her Teddy Bear, sat back down, a proud grin on her face.  
  
Seifer snorted. "Riiiiiiiiiight.."  
  
Edea shot the boy a silencing glance, then continued to speak. "Anyone have a hat, here?"  
  
Now it was Irvine's turn to jump up and down. "Oh! Meeee! Me me meeee!"  
  
The little cowboy loudly held out his hat to Matron, a big sloppy grin on his face. Angele ripped out a piece of paper from her 'sketchbook', ripping it into pieces for the children to write their names on.  
  
Quistis helped some of the others, (mainly Selphie and Squall) write down their names, and after all the names were put into the generously given hat, they were ready to draw.  
  
"Who wants to go first?" Matron smiled, holding out the hat to the children.  
  
All was silent for a few seconds, and then Raine quietly smiled and stuck her hand in the hat. "I'll go first."  
  
"Who is it?! Who is it?!" Angele whined, tugging at her best friend's coat impatiently.  
  
Raine gave her friend a great smile, tucking the paper into her pocket. "I'm not telling."  
  
"Aww.come on! I'll be your friend!"  
  
"You already are.."  
  
"Oh."  
  
~*~  
  
Zell was the second last to draw, taking the piece of paper gingerly from the hat. Opening it, he gave a cry of glee, stuffing the paper into his pocket.  
  
" Who did you get, Zelly?" Selphie smiled, holding her piece of paper to her cheek, blushing a little.  
  
"I don't wanna say."Zell smiled, looking down at his toes and shifting back and forth.  
  
Angele stepped forward, holding out her hand. "Okay. My turn!"  
  
Matron held out the cow boy hat, and Angele stuck her hand in, getting the last piece of paper, unfolding it quickly.  
  
The giddy smile on her face quickly disappeared, and she flung the piece of paper to the ground angrily. " AW MAN! ICKY ICKY POO POO! I DON'T WANNA! YUCK!"  
  
Matron sighed, taking the little girl aside and gently explaining to her that she no choice, and with that Angele grumbled, stomping back to the group.  
  
Matron dug through her wallet, handing each child fifty gill to spend on their presents.  
  
"Have fun children. You'll each be shopping in pairs, so you don't get lost. Selphie, you'll go with Quistis. Seifer, and Irvine. Raine and Angele," she paused, looking to the two last children.  
  
"Squall and Zell."  
  
Zell smiled, nodding, sticking his thumb into his mouth and pocketing his fifty gill. "Otay."  
  
Angele, still generally in a bad mood, and Raine left first, then, one by one, each little group left, leaving only Matron.  
  
She puzzled, at the little mud-stomped paper that Angele had thrown down in a fit, picking it up and reading the name.  
  
Grinning from ear to ear, she rolled up the piece of paper and threw it in the trash.  
  
~*~  
  
After they all returned back to the benches, Edea announced that the visit to Santa Claus was next.  
  
Zell was the most excited to go.  
  
Carrying his little 'Plush Palace' bag to the line happily, he smiled and beamed at the big, fat man sitting in his chair.  
  
All the other children lined up behind him, Raine waiting shyly and patiently for her turn, Angele, socking Seifer with her 'Body Shop' bag every few seconds for 'Stepping on her heels', then Squall, Irvine, Quistis, and finally, Selphie.  
  
The wait was long, and after twenty minutes, Zell was the very first in line.  
  
He was so excited he couldn't help but bounce up and down, socking the air from time to time.  
  
The Christmas Elf smiled at him, cocking her head to the side. "You really want to see him, dontcha kid?"  
  
Zell stuck his thumb in his mouth, nodding shyly. Removing the thumb, he smiled. "I would like to a lot. I've been waiting for a long time."  
  
The Elf smiled, searching through a sack for something. Finding what she wanted, she smiled, pulling out a Candy Cane. She gave it to Zell, who looked up at her with big, surprised, shiny blue eyes. "For me?"  
  
She smiled, nodding. "Santa says you've been an extra good kid this year, kid."  
  
The blonde boy smiled happily, politely thanking the Elf before she waved him on to see 'The Big Guy'.  
  
The Old Man sat the boy upon his lap, giving a hearty laugh (you know, that 'ho, ho ho! ' stuff) and grinning from ear to ear. "What's your name, little boy?"  
  
Zell smiled, sticking the candy cane in his mouth and smiling shyly. "Zell."  
  
The Elf popped up, whispering in Santa's ear, who, of course, gave his trademark laugh before returning his attention to Zell.  
  
"You've been a very good boy this year, Zell. What do you want for Christmas?"  
  
Zell took a minute to think. He really wanted a pet for Christmas, but that would be asking too much from poor old Santa. Besides, Santa had lots of other kids to get presents for this year. He finally nodded, giving out a small answer. "Is a few playing cards okay, Santa?"  
  
"Ho ho ho! Of course Zell! That isn't much to ask at all!"  
  
The little blonde boy grinned, giving Santa a quick hug before hopping of his lap. "Thank you, Santa! And merry Christmas!"  
  
The Big Guy smiled, nodding his head. "Merry Christmas to you, too, Zell."  
  
And as the blonde left, the next child, Raine, was sent in, to make her Christmas wish.  
  
~*~  
  
An hour and a half later, Edea's car rolled to a stop in front of the Orphanage, and, as before, Angele, Raine, and Selphie toppled over Seifer as he opened the door.  
  
"Awww man." Seifer grumbled, in a terrible mood. Santa, not only had told him he'd been a naughty boy this year, but had told him that only if he was nice today would he get a gift from him.  
  
The children hurried in the house, wrapping up their gifts and sticking them under the tree.  
  
As Zell stuck his gift under the tree, he gave it a big smile, closing his blue eyes and daydreaming.  
  
Only two days until Christmas.  
  
~*~  
  
Christmas Day.  
  
The sun shone on the sparkling, snow-covered streets, and the occasional carollers could be heard.  
  
At the Orphanage, the stockings were taken down, the presents from Santa opened, the breakfast had been eaten, and the guests (Angele and Raine, of course!) had arrived.  
  
And now, it was time for the gifts.  
  
Selphie was the first to open hers. She smiled happily and pulled out a nice, friendly-looking rag doll, and when Selphie asked who was her Secret Santa, a prim and proper Quistis held up her hand.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Selphie."  
  
The next to open their gift was Squall, who opened it, looked inside, and answered with a prompt, "Whatever."  
  
Irvine sat up, smiling. "You like?"  
  
".Sure."  
  
After Squall, came Irvine. Nobody had seen the blush on Selphie's face as he opened his gift. He opened his Christmas present, grinning from ear to ear. "Somebody loooooooves me."  
  
From the box, he pulled out a cap gun and a few pieces of heart candy.  
  
Quistis volunteered to open her present next. She received a mirror, and hair clips. From Seifer.  
  
Zell held up Raine's present, giving her a heart-warming grin. "For you. From me."  
  
She gave a happy little smile, unwrapping the present and puling out a cute Plush Puppy.  
  
She squealed, giving him an extra big hug. "Thank you, Zell!"  
  
Angele was picking under the tree for her gift, and, finally finding it, smiled. "Me next!"  
  
Taking a full three minutes to unwrap the heavily and sloppily taped package, she grinned. "Hey, whaddya know? I got a bouncy ball. With a big happy face on it." She grinned, pulling out the bauble, which was filled with air, and about the size of her head.  
  
"I know who it was from." Zell smiled, and Squall promptly shot him a 'shut up' glance. "Squall did." Zell smiled, shooting back a 'ha ha' smile at Squall.  
  
Angele gave a happy gurgle. "Tank oo, Squall!"  
  
".Whatever."  
  
Zell gave Raine an extra big grin, pulling out his gift from the tree. "It's from me." she smiled shyly, urging him to take it.  
  
He did, and when he opened it, he found himself three comic books and one Quezacotl playing card.  
  
Zell shared Raine's smile, hugging the comic books to his chest. "Thank you, Rainey."  
  
Seifer was last to open his gift; not that he was expecting one. No, in fact, he was so surprised when Raine pulled out his gift from under the tree that he fell off the couch!  
  
"What?"  
  
"Seifer, this one's yours."  
  
He took the box, opening it.  
  
"Bubble Bath?"  
  
Angele grinned. "Hey, you said that's what makes you smell so 'nice', right Seifer?"  
  
Seifer mumbled a half-hearted, "Thanks," moving back to his spot on the couch.  
  
Edea stood up, sighing. "Well, I guess that's it. Merry Christmas, children."  
  
Raine frowned, spotting a little box with holes hidden so carefully behind the tree. Pulling it out, she remarked on how heavy it was before looking up at Edea. "There's one more here."  
  
Matron couldn't help but frown. "There shouldn't be."  
  
Raine shrugged. "Well, there is. And it's for," she paused, checking the tag. "Zell?"  
  
Zell was even more surprised than the rest of the children there. "For me?" he asked, puzzled.  
  
Raine nodded. "Yep."  
  
Zell crawled over to Raine, taking the present from her, thanking her simultaneously.  
  
He read the tag out aloud,  
  
"Little Zell,  
  
Merry Christmas to the Little Boy most deserving of being on the 'Nice' List. I'm sorry I couldn't find you any suitable playing cards, but I'm sure you'd want this more so than playing cards.  
  
Love, Santa."  
  
All eyes were on Zell as he opened the gift. It wasn't a pretty box. It was a brown, cardboard box, with holes in it, none-the-less.  
  
Zell's eyes met with a pair of small, black little eyes and he himself was greeted wit a wet, sloppy tongue.  
  
"PUPPY!" Angele smiled, excited. "SANTA GOT YOU A PUPPY!"  
  
The puppy was a golden-red Retriever, with big floppy ears and glistening beady eyes of coal. Zell looked up to Matron, who was also surprised, with a face to match his puppy dogs. "Can we keep him? Please, Matron?"  
  
Matron sighed, not being able to resist such a cute little face and a hopeful plea. "Fine. But you have to love him, and pet him, and give him a name."  
  
Zell nodded, giving the puppy a hug, and then quickly running over to Matron and giving Matron's legs a tight squeeze. "Oh, tank oo! Tanks so much!"  
  
"So, whatcha gonna call it, Chicken-wuss?" Seifer crossed his arms, smirking.  
  
"I'm gonna call it.Wish."  
  
The Older Blonde scoffed "Wish? That's a stupid name. Call it Knight, or something! Geez. Wish?"  
  
Angele stood up, holding her bouncy ball. "Lighten up. It's Christmas, Seifer. I like the name, thank you very much."  
  
Seifer stopped ridiculing the dog dubbed 'Wish', but grumbled, "You would.you like anything he does."  
  
That earned him a bouncy ball in the face, and Seifer toppled back, not expecting what had just happened to him.  
  
Angele picked up her happy faced ball (which looked just as proud as she did), and turned, looking up at Matron. "Merry Christmas, Happy New, yadda, yadda. Come on! Let's go eat the turkey!"  
  
~*~  
  
Long after the guests had left, the turkey eaten, and the children asleep, there was only one awake in the house.  
  
Zell.  
  
He lay there, in his bed Wish draped across his legs, also sleeping.  
  
The little boy kissed the dog on the nose, scratching behind its ears. "Good night, Wish. Merry Christmas."  
  
The little dog opened it's eyes, and seemed to smile with them, before closing them again, and drifting off back into dreamland, where Zell quickly joined him.  
  
And Zell was happy, which he rightfully should.  
  
Merry Christmas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Merry Christmas, a Happy New Year, and may the Pink Moo Moos be with you all through out the next year. I have to give Sei credit for the idea of "You have to love him, and pet him, and give him a name." Only, picture it as, "I will love him, and pet him, and call him George.". There, ya got Sei's version of it all. I hope ya don't mind me using it, Sei. Now, if you excuse me, I'm off to go get my present from Rainey. NOSHI!  
  
- Dark Angele 


End file.
